Save Me From Your Brother
by XxSoliexHiddenxX
Summary: Kagome's marriage is going down the drain thanks to Inuyasha can Sesshoumaru save her before it's too late. Rated M for some small abuse, better safe than sorry.


**Here's a one shot that popped in my head and decided to get it out. **

**Save Me From Your Brother**

She could hear the entire living room being trashed and Inuyasha's angry yells at one of the maids and all I could do was just cover my ears and block it out. I've been married to him for over five months and he has changed into a monster that I wish I could escape from.

I've lost my job due to the fact that Inuyasha barricaded me in our home and it was hard to hide the bruises. All my friends stopped calling since I was so busy and not one person except the servants knew what happened behind closed doors.

Nobody knows that I'm pregnant since I have kept it to myself but what worries me if it will survive due to Inuyasha's abuse. Since I can't take it then my baby won't either and the hope is vanishing the little people stop passing by the house.

On my wedding day I remembered Sesshoumaru telling me should anything happen to call him and he'll be there but in my heart I couldn't do that. He may be married by now so there was no choice in calling him even though it was he whom I loved the most. But since his father wouldn't approve of our relationship I turned to Inuyasha and in the sense I was paying for it.

I could hear him as he made his way to me and I knew I would be punished for eating while he wasn't hear and all I could do was cry since I was tired of it all. "Kagome, I specifically told you that you weren't allowed to fucking eat while I'm not here. Besides your meal is only once a day so for that you shall pay!" Inuyasha said after slapping her so hard a bruise was likely to appear the next day.

He ripped off her clothing and threw her against the wall and started to take her while all she could do was scream for it to stop and not once could she protect her child since Inuyasha took to puncturing his claws on her side as the blood dripped down her side. She was so tired of the pain and heartache and freedom was close but as much as she didn't want to call she had to or she wouldn't make it past the week.

Kagome was so hungry and her stomach reminded her of a constant basis and sadly the wounds Inuyasha inflicted on her always got infected no matter how much precaution she took. The wounds on her back were already infected and stealing her energy and the servants couldn't do anything about except risk being killed and they had families to go back home to.

She requested one of the servants to find Sesshoumaru's number and give it to her when Inuyasha wasn't home and if she could borrow one of their cellphones. One of the male servants came and brought her the number along with his cellphone. Kagome knew that Inuyasha wouldn't come back until late tonight so she knew that there was time for her to make the call and ask for help.

Kagome dialed the number and waited for the phone to ring "Sesshoumaru Taisho Law Firm how may I help you" "Sesshoumaru it's me Kagome umm please you have to help me I don't know how much I can take anymore" she said crying by just hearing his voice.

"I'm on my way Kagome just hold on alright" Sesshoumaru said while holding the phone to his ear and telling everyone to close the firm. While he was on his way he could hear her on the phone with tears in her eyes but it felt like she fell asleep.

He broke the door down and went straight to where he smelled her and when he arrived it broke his to see his precious heart unconscious and badly wounded. Sesshoumaru swore that Inuyasha would pay and very dearly. He took off his coat and wrapped her in it and decided not to take any of her belongings because it might cause her pain.

After making sure the servants had evacuated with their belongings he burned down the house and called the cops. He filed divorce against Inuyasha on Kagome's behalf and accused of him abusing his spouse and servants as well as the restraining order. Sesshoumaru would be Kagome's lawyer and she will stay with him after taking her to the hospital to be checked out.

Upon arriving Touga was there and he demanded to know why Inuyasha was being arrested and waiting trial and so Sesshoumaru took him to Kagome's room and of course his father was speechless. "This is why I pressed charges on her behalf because of your bastard son whom is supposed to treasure, care and love his wife but instead he's beating and abusing her as well as the servants. I had told her during the wedding that if anything were to happen to call me and she did and I found her naked, battered, crying, and unconscious and took her out of there for good.

I love her so much and to see her with another man and in this condition instead of happy breaks my heart. She is now going to be with me and I don't care if you say otherwise because I made my own fortune and I'm done following what you want me to do and will take my happiness and make it something better. Kagome will never have to see Inuyasha's face anymore so don't even think about finding a way because next she might end up dead and I certainly won't let that happen" Sesshoumaru said angry to see Kagome hooked up to so many machines and not responsive.

The doctor came in and saw the two men in heated discussion and cleared his throat grabbing their attention. "Mr. Taisho, Kagome's health is very delicate at this moment meaning she is severely underweight and also pregnant" Dr. Ichi said while both men looked shocked and speechless.

"Her wounds are infected and some have been for a while and it means that she has a strong will to live but it's mostly due to the baby even though she's two months along and she knows. Also, I believe she was being starved because her bones are pronounced and luckily the baby wasn't harmed so she's very lucky. Normally we would keep her for a while but in this case we will send her home" The doctor said handing the discharge papers to Sesshoumaru and left the room.

The instructions were pretty simple and he would let his personal doctor take care of them so he picked Kagome from the bed and left his father planted in the room still in shock and who knew when he would snap out of it.

Sesshoumaru drove to his most private home that was also secluded in wooded area and away from all the noises and proceeded to call his personal doctor. "Ruka I have my precious heart here and she has medical instructions and needs care so please come by my private home" Sesshoumaru while putting Kagome in his bed and covering her.

Ruka had arrived and started looking through her new patients medical records including the discharge and lucky for her all the items she needed were what she brought. She decided first by changing the bandages and feeding chicken broth and water while she slept and keeping tabs on her pulse and heart plus the baby too.

Sesshoumaru stayed off to the side watching what the doctor was doing and feeling better knowing that his precious heart was in better hands by someone whom had hundreds of years in experience.

Kagome not once stirred but Sesshoumaru was assured that she was fine and just resting peacefully after all the stress she went through. He had talked to all the servants and learned that the abuse began halfway through their first month of marriage. The trial looking for him would be in a couple of days since they respected Sesshoumaru and he liked quick trials and not long ones.

Kagome had ended up waking up after the trial that sentenced Inuyasha to life in prison and no parole which he was glad she did. When she woke up it was in a scare and once seeing Sesshoumaru she calmed down completely and started crying while clinging onto Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru let her cry out everything since it was a lot of stress and frustration that she went through. He held her while she let it all out. She had calmed down and just kept holding onto him needed the comfort that she was denied ever since she was married instead of having a happy life.

"Kagome it's alright and you're safe as well as your pup and don't worry Inuyasha won't ever be able to touch you again. So please don't cry because it hurts me to see you this way" Sesshoumaru said while holding onto her and rocking her and with those words she calmed down but wouldn't let go of him.

"I'm just so tired of crying and things just going wrong that now that I'm safe things are so peaceful and for once I can actually not look over my shoulder. I didn't think you would come for me but I'm grateful" Kagome said still not letting go of her.

"Kagome I swear that you will never leave me and that there's no way I can let you go to someone else so please don't go stay with me and who cares what everyone else thinks because I certainly don't" Sesshoumaru combing her hair and rubbing her back.

"I never wanted to leave you in the first place Sesshoumaru but your father made you so busy that at some point you drifted away from me and there was nothing I could do. Besides Inuyasha swept me off my feet and I felt that I could move on and forget about you but never did. But I'm so glad to have you back and I don't ever plan on leaving you" Kagome said while being comfortable in her true soul mate's arms.

Sesshoumaru ended up marrying Kagome and the pup she had was adopted by him and Inuyasha never knew that it was his but then again he wasn't told since he didn't deserve it. She finally got her happy ever after with the man she was destined to be even with some sorrow but it was all worth it just to be back in Sesshoumaru's heart and never leaving.

Sesshoumaru had proved to his father that he didn't need his help in order to keep himself financially stable. He also proved that he can choose a woman that was meant for him and not one that wanted him for his money and that alone made Touga realize that his son can be on his own and has been for some time.

**Tell me what you guys think.**


End file.
